God's Forgotten Fruit
by kidmadness
Summary: Long ago lived a little boy born from love but covered in darkness, no stranger to lose, no family or friends. Isolated to the point the unthinkable happens and one turns to three. Follow them on their journey to figure out what is what, who is who, and if we are ever really alone.
1. Chapter 0- Forgotten

Long ago, there was a small island. It had no name because it had never been previously inhabited or seen. It was in a sea far long forgotten by the world around it, time, and space itself. The island was so small that sailors and great adventures that roamed the seas never really noticed it and due to that everyone that sail by missed the island's great riches and secrets.

One day, however there was a great storm. Waves went wild with anger and the island surrounded itself with fog so dense nothing could be seen. These were not the best sailing conditions so it wasn't to the island's surprise when a small group shipwrecked on the it's beach.

The men carried those that were injured to higher land. They had trouble seeing but these were strong men who relied on more than just one of their senses. The younger boys and girls carried what little food the sea did not take to higher land, where the injured laid. The women with their great speed and fast thinking where already at the top of the beach's hill looking after the injured and children.

When everyone made it to the top of the hill the storm mysteriously stopped and the fog soon cleared also. That is when everyone saw the beauty of the island they would soon make their home.

At first, they decided to wait for someone from their home island to come and rescue them. That started to seem foolish as the food supply dwindled and sick got sicker. That is when the elders of each of the five families that landed on the island decided that everyone should come together and make this island their new home since their old land had forgotten them.

It wasn't long before they made houses, farms, and developed their own little civilization using the vast supplies the island provided. There were lots of animals on the island to hunt. That job was given to the women by the five elders due to their increased speed. The men have above normal senses and such studied the island's plants, herbs, and fruit. This was truly their home and they were making the best of their situation.

It wasn't long before they also figured out that something was strange about the island. It seemed to mask itself from those on the outside and as such the people that now inhabited it started to call themselves "The Forgotten" and the island they lived on "The Island Forgotten by Time".

The five families chose to make the elders their official leaders since they knew much more than anyone else and seem to already be doing a great job on keeping everything together. The five elders worked together keeping the families separate but together. There were no problems under their rule. Everyone looked to them for wisdom including each other and as such the families became so close that they considered each other one.


	2. Chapter 1-Dark Child

The first birth on this new island was a little boy named Chris, the first son of the fourth family. He loved the island and the island loved him back. He was full of so much love that those around him could not help but forget their bad thoughts when he was around. He was a blessing given to the people by the island but some blessings can turn into curses.

One day without even a second thought Chris's father left the island and his family in the dark of night. It was rumored that he died at sea. Chris was heartbroken by this since his father was one of the closest people to him. His father had told him many stories, taught him how to fight, and how to be a man. Now he was gone.

Chris fell into a deep depression which many could see following him like a dark fog. The people of the village tried to cheer him up for his and their benefit. It was strange but those that the fog touched would pass out. That caused most to keep their distance from him.

Chris's mother, Marlene, was left to take care of him. Marlene tried her very best to take care of her son but as time passed she came to hate Chris, he reminded her too much of her husband that left.

Chris responded by spending much of his time with his grandfather who was one of the island elder. Sadly, fate would bring him another tragic lose. The constant presence of Chris around his grandfather made his grandfather very weak. It wasn't long before his grandfather was put to rest.

On the day of the burial, in front of everyone, Chris's light brown hair darkened. The darkness in his hear that was born when his father left had grown too powerful to be contained. This was new and scared many in the village.

The village elders demanded he be shunned. Even his mother wanted to do nothing with him. That only made things worse and soon sickness spread through the village. The remaining elders demanded that Marlene led her son into the deepest part of the forest that surrounded their village. She blindfolded him and took him away. It took about a day for them to reach the opposite side of the island. There she left him and forbid him to go near anyone on the island. He was being told to live the rest of his days isolated and alone by his only remaining parent.

Time passed and he learned what "alone" really meant. The darkness in his heart only deepened as a result. He was now independent, learning to forage for himself. He lived in the trees with the clothes on his back and slept in a cave he found one day that it rained after his mother let him in the forest.

He did not hunt because even though his heart was dark he still believed all life was precious. Also, no animals would go near him. They could sense the darkness around him and know not to come near.

The day came where his thoughts got dark. They were too dark, especially for a child as young as him. He started to question why he even continued to live. No one would miss him if/when he was gone. He was alone on this small island that didn't even want him.

Then they came.

The island could no longer watch its child's pain so it split his personalities into three. First was the real Chris who was indifferent to life he lived. Second was the Christopher. He was born out of anger, sadness, and hatred. He saw the bad and evil in the world that the world saw in him. Third was Toffer who had the childhood innocence and happiness that Chris once had. Chris talked to his new friends. He did this for a while until it eventually became second nature and normal. The darkness in him decreased.

Then on day when Chris was sleeping in his tree a mysterious fruit fell on Chris's head. It was a strange round fruit with black and white dots all over it. It didn't look poisonous and Chris was hungry from a long nap. He thought to consult the others if he should eat it and what it might taste like.

"Should I eat this", asked Chris, holding up the fruit.

"Sure, we have nothing to lose", said Christopher.

"Looks yummy…it will taste good in your tummy", said Toffer.

Chris took a bit of the mysterious fruit. It tasted horrible but it filled his hunger so he continued to eat it until there was nothing left. Then came a horrible head banging in his head. Chris grabbed his head and began in to scratch it. It was like a thousand people were talking in his head. He shook his head with all his might to stop the pain.

"Aaaahhhhhh…", screamed all the voices in head.

The pain only grew.

He passed out and the voices stopped. Everything went silent. The pain in Chris's head stopped when he woke up. It took a minute to regain his vision but when he did he confused by the trick his eyes were playing on him. He saw two people that looked exactly like him on the floor beneath him looking up at where he was. Chris's head started spinning and he fell out the tree.

He fell on something. He finally got a better look at the two below him.

"Ouch", said all three.

It took some time for all three to stand up and get a good look at each other.

"You look like me", all of them said pointing at each other.

"Stop copying me", they said angrily.

"Stop it", they said even more furious.

They tried to play rock, paper, scissors to see who went first to speak but it resulted in a three-way tie. Then one spoke above the rest.

"Christopher…Toffer… is it really you guys", asked Chris.

"Yes", said both, looking at their hands.

Everything went silent again. All of them had straight faces except one. Chris smiled the widest he had ever smiled with tears running down his face.

"I thought I was gonna die alone", said Chris with tears running down his face.

Toffer and Christopher put their hands on Chris's back and told him something he had wanted to hear for a long time.

"You'll never be alone Chris", said Toffer and Christopher.

Tears ran down all three of their faces as the smiled and held each other.

All the darkness that was in Chris lifted like an evil curse from the stories he was told long ago.


	3. Chapter 2- Brotherhood

*A week later*

"Toffer get down from the tree before you drop again…", yells Chris.

"…You know what happens to us if you drop", quickly adds on Christopher.

"…But…but I found the monkey again", said Toffer before he slips off a branch and lands head first on the floor.

All three of them grabbed their heads in pain.

"You know if one of us gets hurt we all feel it", says Christopher before he smacks Toffer on the head.

"Stop it you idiots", declared Chris as he continued to rub his throbbing head.

"Sorry bro", said Toffer and Christopher.

The monkey then falls from the tree that Toffer was climbing and falls in Toffer's lap as Toffer sits legs folded.

"Good boy", says Toffer as he rubs the monkey's head.

"Girl", laughs Chris and Christopher as Toffer looks at them with a clueless expression.

It has already been a week since the so called birth of Christopher and Toffer. The three have managed to survive and live better together than Chris ever did alone. They now live in the cave that Chris once used to shelter himself from the rain. They all gather food and split it as brothers after.

None of them really knows what truly happened the day of "The Birth" but they all agreed to not talk about it and to call it that strangely which kind of defeats the purpose of not talking about it. It always ruined the mood and they were all glad to have each other now.

The only instance in which they did talk about it was three days after "The Birth". They all were sitting down in the cave eating when Toffer interrupted with a question.

*Flashback*

"What do you suppose created us", asked Toffer.

The cave went dead silent but the creatures deeper inside.

Finally, someone decided to speak up to get it over with.

"That fruit we ate", said Chris.

"It was definitely that fruit", replied Christopher.

"It just might be… I remember that mean headache then boom…we were here", said Toffer, laughing.

"Wonder what it was", questioned Christopher.

Christopher and Toffer looked at Chris for answers. Christopher and Toffer had parts of Chris's memory and knowledge. It was like they were their own person but they weren't.

"Dad used to talk about something called a devil fruit… maybe it was one of those", said Chris.

"I remember that", said Christopher in a sad voice," a fruit that gave whoever eats it powers".

"sound awesome", interrupted Toffer," but what power did we get".

"Well obviously we ate the clone-clone fruit or something", said Chris.

"That makes sense", said the two other brothers.

They laughed, continued eating, and evenly went to sleep until the rain stopped.

The next day Toffer went missing and didn't come back until the day after. When he did come back he had a bag full of medical books. Chris did not question him. Chris instead only warned Toffer not to get caught if he decided to go back to the village that exiled him. Christopher started to go out on his own too.

They would always make it back for dinner. Chris would gather food while Christopher decided to train and Toffer decided to research.

Chris had a special way of hunting which he started to do cause fruit was running low and he needed to provide for his brothers. Chris would gather small rocks into a little bag, Toffer brought one day, and carry it around. Whenever he was in sight of a animal such as a boar he would take a rock and close his hands around it. The rock would be surrounded in yellow light. Chris would then close his eyes and focus on the rock. After that he would throw the rock over the animal and in a few seconds more rocks would appear falling over the animal until the light fades. The animal would eventually be stoned to death. Chris would then bring the animal home to the cave and cook for his brothers.

Chris referred to this move as "Kurōn Kurōn no repeat" since it repeatedly created a clone of whatever item he touched. The longer he hold the item and focuses on it the longer the repeat.

*End flash back*

After the monkey fell in Toffer's lap, they all went back to the cave for dinner. The monkey decided to climb up Toffer's shoulder and sit on his head.

"You gonna keep her", asked Christopher on the walk home.

"Of course", replied Toffer, poking the monkey's chubby cheeks.

When they arrived Christopher and Toffer gathered the palm tree leaves to hold the food in and Chris went to cooking. Chris had gotten pots, cooking tools, and cook boxes from Toffer's constant raid of the village for items. It took no time for Chris to make meat stew with vegetables. They ate in slightly cracked bowls with bent metal spoons. It wasn't the best but it was good enough for them. The palm tree leaves held cooked fish that Christopher had caught earlier while training near the water.

They ate. They laughed. They lived in peace…or so they thought.


	4. Chapter 3- Strength

*Next Day*

It was a bright sunny day. A bird scooped down delivering news of a new pirate who was just starting to stir up interest in the pirate world called, "Monkey D. Luffy".

Christopher trains his swordsmanship with his mighty stick, Luxstera, near the village. The danger and thrill of maybe getting caught by the towns people filled him will fear, excitement, and adrenaline. It pushes him to train harder and focus.

Christopher's goal is not only to become stronger but also better than Chris. To become stronger would help him hide his fear or better yet, completely destroy it.

It has been a week since he has seen his brothers.

*Flashback*

A weak ago Chris had returned from hunting with more meat than usual. Of course Toffer and Christopher questioned him because none of them were strong enough to fight that much animals but yet here was Chris. Chris showed them a number of abilities that he had started to develop after "The Birth", devil fruit abilities.

The brothers could not believe what Chris could do. It was something from a fairy tale brought to life. He showed them "Kurōn Kurōn no repeat" an ability that allowed Chris to create replicas of items which he has touched depended on how long he touched and focused on an item. He demonstrated by throwing a rock into the air. At first one rock, the original, fell then rocks began to rain down repeatedly.

Christopher and Toffer's mouth dropped. They were frozen where they stood. None knew they even had this amazing power. It started making each think about what else they could do.

He wasn't done there. He threw another rock into the air and yelled, "Kurōn Kurōn no grow". The original rock fell with a little tap on the ground. Next fell a boulder which cause a small crater on the ground in front of Toffer and Christopher.

"Wow Chris, that's amazing", said Toffer with the excitement of a little kid.

"It fell on my foot", said Christopher with a straight face.

"Sorry bro", replied Chris as he walked forward and put his hand on the big boulder.

"Kurōn Kurōn no shrink", said Chris.

The boulder turned into little rocks or more like its original size.

"Better", said Christopher with a straight face.

They went on for hours questioning Chris about what else he could do but it seemed he could only do what he showed them. As the brothers slept that night each dreamed of how to become stronger and improve themselves.

Christopher left before anyone could even wake up promising to return when he became stronger.

That same day Christopher went to train near the village.

*End flashback*

He picked up Luxstera where he left her and began training like regular. After a few minutes, his arms got tired and his fighting stance got sloppy. He got angry with himself not being strong enough to control his own weapon. He stuck Luxstera in the ground next to him and started doing push-ups.

He spent the whole day doing push-ups. He pushed through the pain and continued till sunset. There were many times where he almost collapsed from the pain on his small body but he just kept pushing. He felt his muscles tear and fix themselves. He just kept going and didn't even stop when he started coughing up blood. He just kept going not knowing what was happening inside him, the power he was unlocking.

The second day Christopher woke up laying face first in the ground in a pool of dried up sweat and blood. Christopher tried to get up with his hands but his hands were completely useless. He could not even feel the blood flowing through them. They were damaged but he didn't care much though. His mission was to become stronger, better than Chris.

Christopher got up with his legs and started to walk in search of food. He remembered a waterfall which had fruit trees near it. He started walking in that direction. The memory bothered Christopher as he walked though. It was one of Chris's memories. Christopher and Toffer had Chris's memories since for a long time they had none of their own.

Christopher walked and walked deeper into the forest until he found a waterfall. Just then the memory hit him like a bad headache. He remembered Chris's father taking Chris there when Chris was smaller. A tear fell down his eye and dropped into a little flower below him.

He tried to forget the memory. It wasn't even his but it hurt so much. He considered himself not Chris even though he came from Chris and looked like him.

Christopher walked through the water to wash away his tears. The water made him feel weak but for him it was another challenge that could not beat him. When the water got too deep he started to use his legs to paddle his way to a giant water lily under the waterfall. When Christopher got near he climbed onto the water lily.

Immediately he felt the burst of water and pressure smash down and break his arms. His spine was quickly turning into dust and his legs crumbled where he stood and soon fell on his knees.

His heart beat slowed down and with each passing moment disappeared. Meanwhile far away but not too far away in the forest Toffer started coughing up blood on the floor as his monkey companion tries to move his weak body. Even further Chris collapsed in the cave.

In his last moments Christopher saw the memory which he tried to push away moments ago. It filled him with anger. The anger pumped blood and fury though his body. His heart beat got faster. His blood started to rapidly pump. Anger rises him from death and made him stronger.

"Kurōn Kurōn no regen", yells Christopher.

He sit upright on the water lily. The broken bones which broke due to the strong water quickly healed. With his eyes closed and the rapid water pounding on his body, Christopher focused on that memory and his anger. His blood boiled and the water turned to steam as the water touched him.

Kurōn Kurōn no regen was now being unlocked. It is an ability that allowed the cells inside the user's body, tissue, and muscles to rapidly multiply/clone themselves which in turn heal damaged areas. It is an amazing ability that Christopher has only obtained a taste of.

Christopher fall into a deep slumber and when he woke five days had passed. He rises from the waterfall stronger. Steam exploded from his body. The water was so afraid to took his body that it curved around it now.

Christopher got up as every bone in his body cracked and healed themselves at the same time. Steam leaked from him even more and the water under him evaporates. He walked through the newly formed hole. The remaining water bubbles as he makes his way to land. When he emerged from the water there sits a frog on his head. He decided to leave it there since it caused no harm.

His muscles had been continuously ripped to nothing and repaired soon after for five days straight. Christopher fells like he has a new body, a better body, but it looked the same as before.

He decided to test out his new found strength with his arms which were broken before. He punched the tree next to him and it split in half dropping fruit. He picked some up and began to eat them. He is extremely hungry after his training.

"wow", he said with no emotion whatsoever," I gotta do better than that".

"Ribbit", said the frog on his head.

He decided to test out his legs next. He crouched down then springs up into a jump like a frog. He jumped so high he could see above the trees. The frog held onto Christopher's head for dear life.

"I can do better", he said while in the air.

"Ribbit", said the frog as they made their way back to the ground.

He was not satisfied with his now found strength. It was nothing compared to what Chris could do but then again he was not Chris. He could do so much better he thought to himself and pushed himself to do just so.

He decided he was now ready to return to Luxstera, now becoming a changed boy.


	5. Chapter 4- Joyful Madness

Toffer wakes up as Christopher leaves. He thinks of stopping Christopher but knows that Christopher and he want the same thing, to become stronger, so he lets him go.

The next morning Toffer wakes up bright and early to start training himself. Christopher is long gone and Chris is nowhere to be seen. That slightly bothers Toffer.

"No fair", says Toffer," they already got a head start".

He walks out the cave and stops outside the caves entrance. Toffer calls out for Namu, his monkey friend.

"Namu", Toffer calls out.

Namu falls from a tree above and landed on his head. She make her way to his shoulder and starts kissing on his face.

"Good morning to you too Namu", says Toffer with a big smile.

"Want to go exploring today", asks Toffer.

Namu nodded her head and they go on their way.

Toffer would often go into the village and steal some of their stuff. He had done a good job sneaking around before without getting caught. He would even bring back things that made living life in the forest more comfortable such as books, pots for cooking, and random other items that caught his interest.

As he walks to where the village and the forest meet he begins to think about all the things he would be getting and where they could be found. For some time now he has been stealing from the villages doctor and reading the books he stole. There was a book on cell and biology that he really wanted to get. He decided he would go for that first and bring back some other stuff for his brothers.

When Toffer gets near the village he sends Namu ahead to scout out. She comes back no problem. He knows it is clear for the time. Toffer runs into the back door of the first house he sees and slams the door behind him. He looks around the room to see if anyone is there. The room is horribly messed up. It catches Toffer's eye quickly. He pays attention to many things and their detail. He is used to keeping a record in his mind.

Something is off. Something is terribly off. He closes his eyes and listened carefully. Not a sound can be heard in the village. It is quiet, too quiet. Usually whenever he made his little trips into the village in the past it would be covered with sounds of children playing and adults walking around. He stops and realizes that he got into the house way too easily. Usually he would have to climb on top of a house and make his way down into a house.

Toffer begins walking around the house with his defenses up. Namu senses that Toffer is on edge and becomes too. Toffer grabs the first thing he can use as a weapon, a broken chair leg.

The house he is in has two floors or looked like it did when he was outside. Toffer passes through the first floor living room and kitchen. Toffer raids the fridge and puts everything he finds into a bag he brought with him, a treasure from his past raid.

He makes his way up to the second floor. The second floor has many doors which means many rooms.

Toffer takes his time looking through each door and each room. The first two are empty and ransacked. The last and final door are locked. He breaks the lock off with the chair leg in his hand. He tries to open the door but something on the other side is pushing against it. He drops the broken chair leg and pushes with all his might against the door. Namu gets down and started to push.

Toffer opens the door in a matter of seconds. He thinks about what could be behind the door that needs to be locked. He imagines treasure and jewels which makes him excited and happy. When he opens the door he is terrified by what the blood. The blood all over the floor.

There lies a man leaning against the door with a sword right through his chest. His eyes are rolled back and his skin is pale. He is dead. In the middle of the floor is a woman and her daughter with gunshot wounds all over their body.

The smell is horrible. The sight is too much for his innocent eyes. Toffer throws up at the sight of it all and shut the door soon after. It is too horrible to look at and he is hunched over spewing his dinner from the night before.

Tears roll down his face as as a thought comes to mind. He quickly runs out the house, tripping over everything in his way. When he finally gets out the front door the town square breaks his heart. It is hell on earth with Toffer in the middle of it all.

The town square is covered in scarecrows. The villagers are tied to "t" shaped sticks. They are all covered in gun shot and sword wounds like someone had their sick was with the bodies. He cannot believe what he is seeing and doesn't want to make sense of any of it.

It is a massacre.

A face. Just one. He notices one face out of the bunch. It is Chris's mother, his mother.

Tears poured out his eyes and do not stop. Memories of everyone in the village poured into his mind at once. It is only the good memories he sees which makes what he is looking at that much worse. He wants to look away but cannot. He freezes as his mind breaks and his heart stops from shock.

The sun goes down. Namu tries to do everything she can to get Toffer up but nothing seemed to get through to him. He starts laughing.

Namu got scared by something deep inside Toffer and backed away. The laughing gets louder and louder as his mouth opened wider and wider. The continuous laughter attracted dangerous beasts. Wolves that had been living in the forest slowly walk out. The wolves circled Toffer as if getting ready to attack.

Two jumped toward Toffer with the intent to kill. Arms spring out of Toffer's back and slammed the wolves to the ground breaking their skulls on contact.

He gets up still laughing with tears which are now just blood running down his face.

Toffer's mind has broken.

What he sees is too much for someone born from only good and innocence.

Just then as the remaining wolves circled him his heightened hearing hears crying coming from one of the house behind him. Namu runs into the forest. The wolves payed no attention to her, their target is much bigger.

Toffer walking slowly to the house with his joker like smile and blank eyes. Another wolf jumped toward him. One of the hands from his back grabbed the wolf by the throat and crushed it. The wolf dropped to the floor.

Two more wolves try to attack him and he knocks them into each other with his hands. Their heads roll off on impacted. He does not stop walking as he gets attacked. It is only a matter of time before they are all dead and he is at the door of the building.

Toffer breaks down the door and walks up the stairs. There he sees a mother and father dead in each other's arms. It is a terrifying sight but Toffer is too damaged to stop laughing. He kept laughing as the blood dripped out his eyes. When he gets to the door of the room he knocks it down and sees a baby girl in a crib, a survivor.

The arms on Toffer's back retract and he falls to the floor. The laughing stopping but the tears just kept flowing. He regained himself and wiped the tears. He then walked over to the crib and picks up the little girl. He rocks her until she stopped crying. In the wake of all the madness the little girl smiles.

It brings joy to Toffer's broken heart.


End file.
